Battle Cry
by thousandsunny-go
Summary: Une fiction directement inspirée de "Comme une vraie famille" par Emo.16. Pas de résumé, sinon c'est presque tout spoilé ! ...Mais elle est sympa ma fiction, n'hésitez pas à venir y jeter un coup d'œil


Bonsoir, bonjour ou bonne nuit~

Ceci est la toute première fiction que je poste ici, dans "web shows". Avant d'entrer dans les détails, j'aimerais remercier Emo.16 qui m'a très gentiment "prêté" le contexte de "Comme une vraie famille" :) Alors je l'avoue, pour l'instant le lien entre ma fiction et la sienne est plutôt… imperceptible. Voire carrément inexistant. Mais ça viendra, ça viendra !

Disclaimer : Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas. Et l'histoire est basée, je le répète, sur la fiction de Emo.16 !

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Flammes. Contrées en feu. Le présentateur de What The Cut !? détalait à pleine vitesse mais sans vraiment savoir où se diriger. De toute façon, le paysage était identique, partout, et un épais nuage de cendres poussiéreuses flottaient dans l'air, on n'apercevait rien à plus d'un mètre. La chaleur était presque insupportable, lourde et étouffante. Des volutes de fumée noire s'élevaient depuis le sol brûlé par le brasier, et l'incendie dévorait impitoyablement tout ce qui avait l'audace de s'interposer. Il n'y avait rien, ici, à part lui. C'était peut-être un rêve. Probablement. Les rêves étaient toujours très mystérieux, et semblaient si réels. Mais pas d'inquiétudes. Dans quelques minutes, il se réveillera et Marion sera là. Un rêve de plus qu'il aura oublié à son réveil.

Essoufflé, Antoine dérapa sur le sable, perdit l'équilibre… et finit étalé par terre.

_**«**__ -J'suis un boulet… Aïe.__**»**_

Au moins, il s'était arrêté. L'espace d'une seconde, il avait cru qu'il serait impossible de stopper sa course ! Il toussa un peu, chercha à reprendre une respiration stable et un minimum régulière, roula sur le côté. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il courait comme un dératé depuis tout à l'heure ?!

Alors qu'il essayait de retrouver le contrôle de son souffle, Antoine jeta un regard nerveux sur les environs. Il y avait ce petit quelque chose qui remuait en lui… Une sorte d'instinct sorti d'on ne savait où, et qui lui murmurait expressément de ne surtout pas rester ici, à ne rien faire. Comme si un danger se cachait dans la pénombre et attendait patiemment un instant de faiblesse pour lui sauter à la gorge. C'était bizarre, inhabituel. Il était bien trop conscient, il avait beaucoup trop de liberté de mouvements et de réflexion pour que tout ça ne soit au final qu'un rêve orchestré par son esprit tordu. Trop réaliste, aussi. Il ne s'en était pas inquiété, au début. Le problème, c'était qu'il avait la sensation de s'être fait piéger comme un débutant. Le brasier crépitait doucement, mais les flammes semblaient se rapprocher, se refermer sur lui, un peu comme une araignée refermerait sa toile autour d'un insecte.

Antoine se releva et s'épousseta rapidement. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, c'était un rêve plus développé que les autres, mais il réussirait bien à s'en sortir. Avait-on jamais entendu parler d'un gars coincé dans ses illusions nocturnes ? Ridicule.

Avec un coup d'œil périphérique sur les alentours, il remarqua qu'il avait commencé à pleuvoir, et que la lumière du jour s'était considérablement amenuisée. Les rayons du soleil ne parvenaient plus à percer, ou la nuit se préparait à tomber. Dans tous les cas, ça ne le réconfortait sûrement pas.

**BAM ! **Le sol frémit. Un éboulement ? Ça ressemblait à un bruit de pas… **BAM !** Ah. Ça ne lui inspirait pas confiance, un truc pareil. Mais une fois qu'il se sera fait tuer ou bouffer par quelque créature à six têtes, il pourra enfin se réveiller, et reprendre le cours normal de sa vie. Il avait des tas de choses à faire aujourd'hui. **BAM !** De toute évidence, il était dos au danger. Les impacts venaient de derrière. Alors, il réagit de la manière la plus normale au monde : il se retourna.

Une masse noire s'agita dans la pénombre, suivit d'un claquement sourd, comme si on avait déployé un gigantesque drap dans le vent.

_**« **__-Qui es-tu ? __**»**_

Antoine se figea. Une voix grave, rocailleuse. Un peu comme le Patron, mais en cent fois pire. Ça ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance, et ce foutu rêve commençait vraiment à l'inquiéter. Il en venait à se demander s'il n'avait pas encore fait la bringue jusqu'à plus d'heure, hier, et si ça n'avait pas mal tourné…Parce que maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Antoine ne se rappelait absolument rien de sa journée précédente, et des trous de mémoires pareils, c'était commun à une soirée un peu trop arrosée. Ou alors, c'était un coup des personnalités de Mathieu. Le Hippie avec ses joints, ou le Patron qui aurait glissé un truc pas très légal dans son verre.

Une violente rafale d'air chaud et poussiéreux failli le projeter au sol, et il se baissa instinctivement. Une ombre massive et menaçante se détacha brièvement de la fumée. **BAM !** Un quatrième impact. Antoine risqua un regard vers le ciel.

_**«**__ -Euh… Y a quelqu'un ? __**»**_

A partir de la seconde suivante, tout s'enchaina incroyablement vite. Antoine s'élança sur le côté et l'instant d'après, un projectile inconnu –et particulièrement lourd–s'écrasa brutalement à terre. Il résista courageusement contre une furieuse envie de courir. Mais il était incapable d'amorcer un seul geste et ne parvenait plus à penser de façon cohérente, raisonnée ou ne serait-ce qu'un minimum logique. Il réagissait comme un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

Les mâchoires claquèrent à quelques centimètres seulement de son corps. Le reviewer avait croisé les bras en une tentative puérile de protection. Au bout de quelques secondes –qui semblèrent durer une éternité pour Antoine– il daigna enfin rouvrir les yeux et découvrir ce qu'il avait en face de lui.

L'animal était grand, trop grand. Une vingtaine de mètres, à vue d'œil, ou plus. Tout en épines et en muscles contractés, l'échine osseuse courbée en avant, recouvert d'une armure d'écailles. Les babines relevées en un rictus bestial, il reposait sur de vastes membres ailés dont les griffes raclaient la terre. Il recula d'un pas, deux, et trois. Et fixait Antoine d'un œil bleu perçant, réprobateur.

Ça avait un nom… C'était une créature plutôt célèbre, dans les contes de fée, les légendes et l'imaginaire. Le présentateur de What The Cut !? en avait entendu parler à de nombreuses reprises. Un film… non, Games of Thrones ! Des reptiles ailés cracheurs de feu…

_**«**__ -Je crois te reconnaitre… __**»**_

A la lumière des tout derniers rayons de soleil, les écailles de la créature rougeoyaient calmement, comme éclairées par un feu intérieur. Un enchevêtrement complexe de cornes et autres défenses naturelles aiguisées ornait sa nuque, courait le long d'une encolure arquée, et s'étalait sur les épaules, les flancs, la colonne vertébrale. On avait l'impression que l'animal avait voyagé par-delà les âges du monde, et que les empreintes du temps s'étaient taillées au fil des années dans le cuir qui le protégeait entièrement, réputé intouchable dans les histoires. La membrane de ses ailes ondulait sous le vent.

_**«**__ -Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'éprouve tant de colère à ton égard ? __**»**_

Les iris azurés de la créature s'étaient brutalement assombris. Elle se pencha, tout près d'Antoine, si près qu'en levant un bras, il réussirait à la frôler du bout des doigts.

_**«**__ -Je suppose qu'il ne tiens pas à toi. _Une faible lueur remonta de son ventre, sa gorge s'illumina et le Dragon –parce qu'il en était un, à n'en pas douter_– _entrouvrit les mâchoires. _J'ai le droit de te tuer, alors. __**»**_

Le cœur du boss final des internets s'emballa. Un drôle de grognement se répercuta en écho, un signal d'alarme pour ce qui se préparait, et le corps d'Antoine se détendit en un formidable bond en avant, avec une grâce et une rapidité qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Un flot de flammes se déversa derrière lui, il les esquiva de peu en se jetant à l'abri d'une roche et une seconde, il fut englouti sous le brasier.

Il évalua rapidement les circonstances : lui, frêle et vulnérable en duel avec une créature très, très avantagée. S'enfuir n'était pas une option, ni une bonne idée. Rester collé à une pierre non plus. Il devait bouger... **BAM !** Antoine se retrouva coincé sous les griffes de son adversaire, qui le toisa d'un regard mauvais et de toute sa hauteur, avant d'inspirer une grande gorgée d'air et de relâcher ses flammes… Mais non. Une nouvelle fois, le Dragon semblait indécis, hésitant. Et pourtant, le youtubeur avait bel et bien écopé d'une blessure. Oh, rien de grave, juste l'une des griffes qui l'avait loupé de peu, une éraflure. Il n'empêche que c'était douloureux. A un millimètre de plus, Antoine finissait ses jours transpercé en plein ventre !

Le Dragon le libéra mais il ne chercha pas à se relever, et posa une paume sur la plaie. Le sang ne coulait pas abondamment, mais assez pour le rendre groggy, et fatigué.

_**« **__-Je ne comprends pas…_

_-Non mais tu te fous de moi ? Tu me malmènes comme un pauvre bout de jambon depuis tout à l'heure, et t'oses dire que tu comprends rien ?! __**»**_

Si le Dragon avait possédé des sourcils, ils se seraient probablement soulevés sous l'effet de la stupeur. Sa mâchoire inférieure lui fit défaut et il expira une bouffée de fumée grise. Dansa d'un pied sur l'autre. L'incompréhension se lisait dans le regard du reptile. Et Antoine n'en menait pas large, lui non plus. Réagir ainsi était sûrement une grossière erreur, mais gagner du temps en paroles lancées à tort et à travers, c'était peut-être sa seule chance de s'en sortir vivant. Ou de finir grillé à vitesse grand v.

_**«**__ -Je t'ai blessé._

_-Non, t'es sûr ? _Répondit Antoine avec une moue boudeuse. Son interlocuteur grogna, découvrit ses rangées de crocs parfaitement alignés.

_-Ah, tu m'énerves ! Ce que vous pouvez être emmerdants, vous les humains !_

_-J'te retourne le compliment. __**»**_

_Reviewer et Dragon s'observaient en silence. Une espèce de rivalité s'était installée entre eux. La sensation était familière au présentateur de What The Cut !?, pour l'avoir expérimentée avec un certain schizophrène. L'animal sembla se résigner à quelque chose, vida ses poumons en un long, interminable soupir._

_**«**__ -C'est bizarre. Je te déteste, et l'instant d'après, je suis incapable de te faire du mal. _Antoine haussa un sourcil, méfiant. _Enfin, volontairement. Je n'y arrive pas._

_-Je, euh…_

_-Non, tu m'énerves. __**»**_

Ok. Décidément, il n'y avait pas moyen de s'entendre, ou de discuter. Mais vu que l'écailleux ne prévoyait plus de le réduire en tas de cendres, Antoine était libre de partir. Il se remit sur pieds avec une grimace, affronta le coup d'œil mi-curieux mi-désapprobateur du reptile, et se retourna vers l'horizon. La nuit était tombée. Les alentours, illuminés par le brasier qui brûlait encore, se peignaient d'orange et de rouge ardents, et il y avait même quelques étoiles qui filtraient à travers le nuage de poussière. L'incendie capitulait face à une douce pluie d'été, et ses élancements de douleur s'atténuaient plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Rêve ou non, il ne comptait pas rester en compagnie d'un lézard grognon plus longtemps !

De tous les côtés, s'étendait à perte de vue le paysage caractéristique des déserts, un sol aride, craquelé, des envolées de sable au premier coup de vent, quelques rares brins d'herbe dispersés par-ci par-là, aléatoirement. Euh, un désert ? Il était où, exactement ?

Un étau brûlant se referma sur lui et il se sentit quitter le sol. Emporté par une force inouïe et paralysé par l'effroi –ainsi qu'une dose de souffrance plutôt considérable– il n'essaya pas de se débattre : c'était peine perdue. Tout se mélangeait, s'inversait, le sol s'éloignait à une vitesse vertigineuse, impossible de discerner le ciel de la terre ferme, c'était comme si l'univers entier tournait sur lui-même. Et pourtant, Antoine éprouvait énormément de choses, le sifflement aigu du vent, les griffes qui se resserraient contre lui. Le youtubeur avait l'impression que le Dragon cherchait à le briser dans sa poigne. Il avait des difficultés à respirer, et il avait très mal. Plus le duo s'élevait haut dans le firmament, plus il faisait noir, et froid.

Et puis, les griffes qui l'emprisonnaient –et lui sauvaient la vie, dans un certain sens– se relâchèrent. Antoine glissa, tenta désespérément de se raccrocher à quelque chose… et se retrouva en chute libre, au beau milieu d'un ciel d'encre. Il aperçut vaguement une faible lueur s'évanouir dans une masse sombre, et retomba brutalement sur… un objet non-identifié, mais dont la texture était semblable à la peau écailleuse d'un serpent… Large et instable, il ne plongeait plus vers une mort assurée mais il avait beaucoup de mal à s'agripper, et il ne tiendrait plus longtemps… Paniqué, il chercha fébrilement un moyen, n'importe lequel, de ne pas lâcher prise… Là ! il y avait un espace entre les écailles –_une cicatrice_, se dit Antoine dans un accès de lucidité– et il s'empressa d'y creuser ses doigts.

Il régnait un tel calme, tout là-haut. Le présentateur de What The Cut !? s'ébroua, remit rapidement ses idées en place et se colla contre l'échine du reptile ailé. Il se posait des tas de questions, se sentait un peu nauséeux, il n'était pas franchement en confiance, ni en équilibre, d'ailleurs. Un seul mouvement le ferait dégringoler une fois de plus à travers le ciel. Sa main chercha à l'aveugle un autre point d'appui, enserra l'une des innombrables épines osseuses qu'il avait remarquées plus tôt. Antoine se replaça avec une certaine timidité, il osait à peine effleurer le corps du Dragon, par crainte de déclencher un rodéo. Mais sa "monture" semblait s'être calmée. Il se résigna à lever les yeux.

Il y avait des étoiles, partout, des milliers de lumières qui clignotaient dans la pénombre. Après le coucher du soleil, les contours de la Terre s'embrasaient en un dégradé de rose-orange-gris bleuté, et les nuages prenaient une allure différente, plus massifs et imposants que vus d'en bas, les nuées vaporeuses s'enroulaient sur elles-mêmes en arabesques compliqués. Antoine n'avait qu'à tendre le bras… il sourit. Le brouillard s'évanouit, et ils longèrent un gigantesque cumulonimbus. Le nuage était régulièrement illuminé de brefs éclats de lumière. L'un d'eux fut si éclatant que l'espace d'un instant, il fit aussi clair qu'en pleine journée, et presque simultanément, un coup de tonnerre détona. Une véritable averse s'ensuivit, et le ciel était comme chargé d'électricité.

Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur de l'orage et Antoine eu le souffle coupé : ils étaient entrés dans un amas de minuscules gouttelettes, en suspension dans l'air, elles clapotaient doucement contre eux. D'un battement d'aile, le reptile dériva vers la droite et ils ressortirent, juste avant qu'un éclair ne vienne zébrer le ciel. Il y eut un autre roulement de tonnerre. Le Dragon fut pris d'un sursaut et Antoine s'aplatit contre son dos. Il perçu un grondement étouffé, et l'armure d'écailles frémit, se hérissa. Le youtubeur avait un très, très mauvais pressentiment.

Ils perdaient de l'altitude, filaient à toute allure dans les nuages. Tous les rêves avaient une fin, oui, mais Antoine refusait que ça se termine ainsi. Il frappa le Dragon de toutes ses forces, mais malgré des efforts acharnés, le reptile ne répondait pas. Il semblait déconnecté du monde ambiant, endormi, ou peut-être que quelque chose l'avait blessé ? Il y avait une odeur bizarre, des relents métalliques de sang fraîchement versé.

_**«**__ -Hé, réveilles-toi ! Réponds ! _Le reviewer failli être emporté par une bourrasque, se reprit de justesse. _Wow ! __**»**_

Les ailes du reptile battaient inutilement contre ses flancs. En bas, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie. Pas de lumière. Et Antoine perdait à nouveau toutes ses capacités de réflexion, impossible d'aligner une seule pensée cohérente. Ils ne survivraient pas à une telle chute. C'est ce qu'il se dit en voyant la surface de la Terre s'approcher, de plus en plus vite… Et un prénom surgit.

_**«**__ -Mathieu ! __**»**_

Le Dragon eut un soubresaut. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, plus vifs que jamais, et il déplia précipitamment ses ailes, les inclina de sorte à se redresser et le vent, allié de toujours, le porta l'espace d'un instant… Mais ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent, et quelque chose craqua dans son épaule. Son cœur cognait sauvagement contre sa poitrine, et la douleur était immense. Mathieu ? Qui est-ce, Mathieu ?

Quand ils percutèrent le sol, Antoine fut projeté dans le décor et c'était comme si le monde entier se retrouvait happé dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

* * *

Fin de la première partie !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez surtout pas à me bombarder de reviews, j'y répondrai dans le chapitre 2. Ça fait trèès longtemps que j'écris, mais je suis loin d'être pro et c'est grâce aux commentaires de nos lecteurs qu'on s'améliore :)

Par rapport au dragon qui s'est discrètement incrusté dans l'histoire… Imaginez Smaug, parce que Smaug il est BADASS. Euh, non sérieusement, en général, mes fictions mêlent le réaliste avec une note de fantasy… J'espère que c'est pas trop exagéré, mais comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris –ou pas ?– Antoine rêve… plus ou moins. C'est l'excuse parfaite pour faire venir un gros lézard cracheur de feu :3

La fiction sera divisée en trois parties. Pas de "matoine", navrée les filles –ou les gars ?– Bref ! Il est tard, j'suis fatiguée, je vais dormir~

Bye bye :D et longue vie à WTC (yep, j'ai découvert l'émission d'Antoine Daniel en premier, et j'ai une préférence pour What The Cut !?), SLG et tous les génies de l'internet !


End file.
